Cheats and tips
back to homepage Moshi Monsters Moshlings: ---------- Submitted by: RM Use the star blossom, dragon fruit and hot silly peppers. First dragon fruit then, hot silly pepers then the star blossom. All moshlings and the combinations (so far). -=COMMON=- 001 - Its type is unknown (unless you get it)- Plant 3 peppers. Hope it works for you! 002 - Chop Chop (monkey) >> 3 Dragons. 003 - Gingersnap (beat up cat) >> Magic + Love + Pepper. 008 - Squidge (a fluffy flying thing) >> Star + Pepper + Dragon. 010 - Snookums (Dinosaur) >> 3 Star. 013 - Dj Quack (duck) >> Dragon + Moon + Star. 018 - Stanley (seahorse) >> 2 Love Berries + 1 Dragon Fruit. 020 - Purdy (pink fluffy cat) >> Dragon + Moon + Dragon. 023 - Humphrey (hippo) >> Daisy + Magic + Pepper 024 - Angel (unicorn/pegasus) >> Magic + Pepper + Pepper -=UNCOMMON=- 027 - Kissy (baby ghost) >> Purple Star + Yellow Star + Black Magic. 030 - Lady Meowford (white cat) >> Blue Moon + Pink Moon + Purple Star. 034 - Dipsy (cloud) >> Red/Pink Moon + Yellow Moon + Yellow Love. 039 - Shelby (turtle) >> Blue Dragon + Black Dragon + Blue Magic. 040 - Doris (Rhinosaurus) >> 3 Moons. 043 - Blurp (blowfish) >> Purple Moon + Pink Love + Black Love/Blue Moon. 047 - Sooki-Yaki (Ninja Cat) >> Purple Pepper + Red Magic + Yellow Magic. 048 - Priscilla (horse with tiara) >> Yellow apple + Red moon + Blue moon -=RARE=- 050 - Pooky (Dinosaur) >> Red moon + Purple Magic + Red magic. 052 - Coolio (Ice-cream) >> Pink apple + yellow Star + Black love 053 - Fumble (starfish) >> Red Star + Yellow Love + Red Star/ Magic. 054 - Flumpy (pluff) >> Black Moon + Red Magic + Red Star. 056 - Mr. Snoodle (Elephant) >> Red Pepper + Purple Magic + Blue Pepper. 057 - Honey (rabbit) >> Red/Blue Magic + Yellow Love + Blue Apple 059 - Hansel (gingerbread) >> Blue/Purple Dragon + Black Magic + Black Moon. 060 - Ecto (ghost) >> Red Love + Black Love + Pink/Yellow Pepper. 065 - Tiki (toucan) >> Red/Purple Star + Pink Love + Red Love. 071 - Peppy Penguin (penguin) >> Blue/Red/Black Moon + Purple Moon + Yellow Magic. 072 - Cali (mermaid) >> Blue Moon + Pink Magic + Yellow Moon. 073 - Jeepers (tiger) >> Pink Love + Red Daisy +Blue Apple 074 - Prof. Purplex (owl) >> Red/Blue Dragon + Pink Love + Yellow moon. -=ULTRA RARE=- 077 - Waldo (nerdy Squirrel) >> Pink Love + Purple/Black Dragon + Red Star. 078 - Burnie (dragon) >> Red apple + Red apple + Blue daisy 079 - Gigi (unicorn) >> Blue Pepper + Red Moon + Yellow Pepper. 081 - Bonkers (squirrel carrying an acorn) = Black Daisy + Pink Moon + Black Dragon 082 - General Fuzukie (warrior) >> Yellow Love + Purple Star + Red Pepper. 083 - Gurgle (dragon) >> Red Dragon + Yellow Magic + Purple Love. 087 - ShiShi (panda) >> Black daisy + Yellow pepper + Red dragon. 088 - Oddie (doughnut) >> Yellow Star + Black Star + Purple Star. 089 - Big Bad Bill (VooDoo guy) >> Yellow Love + Black Star + Blue Star. 091 - Cutie Pie (cup cake) >> Pink star + Purple Daisy + Blue Dragon 100 - IGGY (floating purple loading guy) >> Purple dais